Méchanique de combat
Une liste de toutes les attaques compilative vu dans FNaF World. L'aperçu Attaques = Orange (Basique) Orange sont des attaques de base . Orange Flamber (Destructeur) Les attaques Oranges Flamber sont surpuissants attaques qui sont exclusifs au personnage de la mise à jour 2. Jaune (Divers) Jaunes sont diverses attaques/mouvements. Rose (Guérison) Roses sont la guérison. Rouge (AOE) Rouges sont AOE attaques / attaques puissantes . Vert (Poison) Verts sont la plupart du temps des attaques empoisonnées. Pourpre (States des ennemis) Pourpres diminuent les statistiques de l'ennemi . Noir (L'insta-Kill) Noirs ont une chance de faire un Insta-kill. Blanc (Boost) Blancs sont la plupart du temps augmente stat . |-|States des effets= States des effets |-| Gallerie= Effects @.gif|The "@" that flies off enemies when hit. $.gif|The "$" that flies off enemies when hit. &.gif|The "&" that flies off enemies when hit. ?.gif|The "?" that flies off enemies when hit. NumberSign.gif|The "#" that flies off enemies when hit. Attacks FreddyAttack.gif|Freddy attaque (cliquez pour animer). BonnieAttack.gif|Bonnie attaque (cliquez pour animer). ChicaAttack.gif|Chica attaque (cliquez pour animer). FoxyAttack.gif|Foxy attaque (cliquez pour animer). ToyBonnieAttack.gif|Toy Bonnie attaque (cliquez pour animer). ToyChicaAttack.gif|Toy Chica attaque (cliquez pour animer). ToyFreddyAttack.gif|Toy Freddy attaque (cliquez pour animer). MangleAttack.gif|Mangle attaque (cliquez pour animer). BBAttack.gif|Balloon Boy attaque (cliquez pour animer). JJAttack.gif|JJ attaque (cliquez pour animer). PhantomFreddy.gif|Phantom Freddy attaque (cliquez pour animer). PhantomChicaAttack.gif|Phantom Chica attaque (cliquez pour animer). Phantom bb attack.gif|Phantom BB attaque (cliquez pour animer). PhantomFoxyAttack.gif|Phantom Foxy attaque (cliquez pour animer). PhantomMangleAttack.gif|Phantom Mangle attaque (cliquez pour animer). WitheredBonnieAttack.gif|Withered Bonnie attaque (cliquez pour animer). WChicaAttack.gif|Withered Chica attaque (cliquez pour animer). WFreddyAttack.gif|Withered Freddy attaque (cliquez pour animer). WitheredFoxyAttack.gif|Withered Foxy attaque (cliquez pour animer). ShadowFreddyAttack.gif|Shadow Freddy attaque (cliquez pour animer). MarionetteAttack.gif|Marionette attaque (cliquez pour animer). Phantom marionette attack.gif|Phantom Marionette attaque (cliquez pour animer). Golden freddy attack.gif|Golden Freddy attaque (cliquez pour animer). PaperpalsAttack.gif|The Paperpals attaque (cliquez pour animer). NightmareFreddyAttack.gif|Nightmare Freddy attaque (cliquez pour animer). NightmareBonnieAttack.gif|Nightmare Bonnie attaque (cliquez pour animer). NightmareChicaAttack.gif|Nightmare Chica attaque (cliquez pour animer). NightmareFoxyAttack.gif|Nightmare Foxy attaque (cliquez pour animer). Endo01Attack.gif|Endo 01 attaque (cliquez pour animer). Endo-02 attack.gif|Endo 02 attaque (cliquez pour animer). PlushtrapAttack.gif|Plushtrap attaque (cliquez pour animer). EndoplushAttack.gif|Endoplush attaque (cliquez pour animer). SpringtrapAttack.gif|Springtrap attaque (cliquez pour animer). RWQFSFASXC attack.gif|RWQFSFASXC attaque (cliquez pour animer). Crying child attack.gif|The Crying Child attaque (cliquez pour animer). Funtime foxy attack.gif|Funtime Foxy attaque (cliquez pour animer). NightmareFredbearAttack.gif|Nightmare Fredbear attaque (cliquez pour animer). NightmareAttack.gif|Nightmare attaque (cliquez pour animer). FredbearAttack.gif|Fredbear attaque (cliquez pour animer). SpringBonnieAttack.gif|Spring Bonnie attaque (cliquez pour animer). Jobattack.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie attaque (cliquez pour animer). JOCAttack.gif|Jack-O-Chica attaque (cliquez pour animer). ChipperAttack.gif|Mr. Chipper attaque (cliquez pour animer). Nbbattack.gif|Nightmare BB attaque (cliquez pour animer). NightmarionneAttack.gif|Nightmarionne attaque (cliquez pour animer). CoffeeAttack.gif|Coffee attaque (cliquez pour animer). PurpleguyAttack.gif|Purple Guy attaque (cliquez pour animer). Virtua freddy attack.gif|Virtua-Freddy attaque (cliquez pour animer). Backgrounds FazbearHillFightBattle.png|The backdrop of a battle in Fazbear Hills. CoppysWoodsFightBattle.png|The backdrop of a battle in Choppy's Woods. MysteriousMinesFightBattle.png|The backdrop of a battle in Mysterious Mine/Deep-Metal Mine. IceBattleFight.png|The backdrop of a battle in Dusting Fields. LilygearFightBattle.png|The backdrop of a battle in Lilygear Lake. BalcktombFightBattle.png|The backdrop of a battle in Blacktomb Yard. CarnivalFightBattle.png|The backdrop of a battle in Pinwheel Circus. OppositeCirusBattleFight.png|The backdrop of a battle in Pinwheel Funhouse. InvertBattleTheme.png|The backdrop of a battle in &*___TWRE. ScottLightning.gif|The background for the fight against Scott Cawthon. 5858.png|The backdrop of a battle in Geist Lair. |-| Les trivias = Les trivias *If Mimic Ball mimics Balloons or Balloons 2 after no enemies are left on screen, the balloons bounce around before exiting out the bottom of the screen. *The Gift Box texture can be seen in one of Scott's games, Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. *When using Prize Ball or Prize Ball 2, the ball can open if timed correctly at the end of the battle and won't produce an attack. **However, if an attack is produced and the game switches back to the 3D World in the middle of the attack's animation, the game will freeze. ***A Mimic Ball can cause this, too. ****Sometimes, The attack animation WILL just show in the background and the game will not freeze. However, until the player closes the game, this will KEEP showing. *When using Jumpscare, it makes the scream from the first Five Nights at Freddy's, but it is cut half-way. *Some moves don't seem to fit their colors or aren't in the proper colors. **Bad pizza is a green move, yet it doesn't poison. **Bubble Breath is a pink move, yet it doesn't heal. **Esc key is an insta-kill move, but it's a yellow move, and not a black one. **Cosmic song is an AOE attack move, but it's a white move, and not a red one. **Neon Wall 2 is a shield move just like its weaker counterpart, but it's a red move, and not a yellow one. **4th Wall is an AOE attack, but it's a purple move, and not a red one. **Slasher is an insta-kill move (to most enemies), yet it's a purple move, and not a black one. *Some of the attacks appear to be only for one character. **Endoplush is the only playable character that has the "Waterhose 2" attack. **Phantom BB is the only playable character that has the "Toxic Balloon" and "Gloom Balloon" attack. **Nightmare Freddy was the only playable character that has the "Freddles" attack. ***This however has been changed in update 2 since Nightmare Fredbear now has the "Freddles" attack. **Bonnie is the only playable character that has the "Happy Jam" attack. **Nightmare BB is the only playable character that has the "Balloons 2" attack. **Coffee is the only playable character that has the "Neon Wall 2" attack. *There appears to be an unused attack in the game: "Toxic Song". It is unknown what it is or who does it belong to. **Although it is most likely to cause poison, as most of the green attacks give out poison. **It's likely that this attack was meant to be given to Phantom Freddy as he's a singer and also phantoms commonly give out poison attacks. This attack could also be meant to be given to Springtrap or Phantom Mangle, as their intact counterparts, Spring Bonnie and Funtime Foxy, are the only characters with Cosmic Song. *Animdude is the only playable character who does not have an attack animation.